


Anything Could Happen

by Creepikat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, but no actual sex or kinky stuff, implied Sara Crispino/Mila Babicheva, light Yuri Plisetsky/Otabek Altin, mentions of sex and kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: After two years Viktor and Yuuri finally get married. They rent a Hotel near Detroit, in a beautiful and snowy place. Everyone's here. The future husbands are idiots. Phichit is a best man. Christophe too. And somehow he's even more dashing than usual. This is gonna be a merry mess.





	

“Wow ! You're so handsome !”

 

And Chris is. Really. Phichit already saw him in suits before but this one makes him seem even more dashing than usual. A small bunch of flowers peeks out of his chest pocket, red and bright. Just as bright as the smile Chris gives him.

 

“Merci, you're especially good looking too.”

 

Phichit wonders if he's honest. He just got out of his plane and hastily changed in the taxi that drove him to the hotel their friends rented for the occasion, in the Michigan, near Detroit. He had planned to pass by his assigned room in order to freshen up and style his hair. But then he had received a text from Chris. And, well, Phichit isn't the kind of person who ignores his friends. Chris's expression turn more serious.

 

“Okay I texted you because I need your assistance. Now.”

 

“What's wrong ?”

 

Chris let out a weary sigh.

 

“Guess who's having cold feet ?”

 

Phichit frowns.

 

“What ?! But I talked to Yuuri some minutes ago and he looked fine, we did his breathing exercices and all and...Oh.”

 

Oh no. If even the ever so confident Viktor is getting nervous then this wedding is going to be a merry mess.

 

“Yes. Something about : _I always end up disappointing Yuuri at one point what if I'm as bad as a husband as I was as a coach and he sees once again how I'm not as perfect as he picture me to be and oh my god he's the loveliest man on this earth and I don't think I deserve him in fact, blablabla_...I tried to calm him down but he's monologuing and won't listen to me. I remembered he was suprisingly attentive during that terrifying shovel talk you gave him once and thought you were the man of the situation.”

 

“That bad ?”

 

He's wincing now. He rarely gets angry but when it concerns his close friends he would gladly kick some butts for them. Viktor's wide eyes and forced smile were a sight to behold. He could see the sheer terror in his eyes as he creatively explained what kind of torture he would use on him if he ever hurt Yuuri. Of course he had kept his wide, innocent grin while doing so, Viktor had told him it made a terryfing contrast with the content of his speech. If he has to do it all over again in order to save this wedding then he will do it. Gladly.

 

“Oh oui...He was so nervous he didn't even react when I told him my wedding gift was a really nice corset attire Yuuri would surely put on for their wedding night. If it was a normal day I would consider it a nice change for him to doubt himself instead of choking on his ego and reckless confidence like he usually does. But just before the wedding ? I can't say I'm happy about this sudden show of humility.”

 

He sighs and resigns himself. It's time to keep Viktor from messing up.

 

“...Okay. I'm going to give him a nice talk and if he still think about ruining this day after that then i'll give him something else to choke on.”

 

“Naughty.”

 

Chris chuckles as he blushes faintly. He rolls his eyes and gives him a light slap on his chest, not able to stop his own grin from spreading on his lips.

 

“I was talking about this monstruously gigantic cake with figures of him and Yuuri skating on top of it.”

 

Chris seems to think about it then shrug.

 

“...Not bad either.”

 

Phichit laughs and Chris smiles fondly. It makes things fly and sizzle in his stomach.   
  
“Lead the way. We have a russian idiot to knock some sense in.”

 

“I love this murderous aura I can feel lurking behind your lovely grin.”

 

Phichit stays stuck on the 'lovely' for a second. But then he reminds himself that Chris is flattering and flirty with everyone and especially his friends, it doesn't necessarally means anything. So he just brushes it off and teases back.

 

“You have the weirdest kinks Chris.”

 

Chris answers to his teasing by one of his famous lustful gazes.

 

“Oh you have no idea..”

 

Chris offers him his arm and he takes it happily, trying not to read too much into it or into the gaze. But a weird hopeful feeling fills his chest. He's always been attracted to the man but never before did he think about more, not until now. He doesn't know if it's the wedding atmosphere, the fact that they talked so much via texts and SNS in the previous months or something else. But Phichit is in a strange mood. This wedding is going to be a merry mess indeed.

 

~

 

“Chris be serious for a moment ! I really want your opinion on this speech ! It has to be perfect ! It has to makes everyone laugh and cry and makes Yuuri want to sulk yet hug me at the same time !”

 

For his defense Chris seems to be trying his best. But it's in his nature, he can't stop himself from making naughty jokes and saucy innuendos at every line Phichit says. He knows that, he should be used to it by now, he should have asked Guang-Hong. But Chris is the other best man, he wants them to organize their speeches together. They did the embarassing video edit about Viktor and Yuuri they'll show tonight together too after all. Why stopping now. And Phichit is really enjoying his company. Like really. He complains about the comments but in truth he finds them hilarious.

 

“Okay, okay, I'll keep quiet. Don't want to ruin your big moment.”

 

Phichit gives him a suspicious look, a smile still gracing his lips, and continues.

 

“...and this night where Yuuri flied right into Viktor's life and heart...”

 

“More like this night he flied around a pole and right into MY heart.”

 

He can't help it. He laughs and Chris looks extremely satisfied.

 

“Chris !”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I'm trying to stop but you really do have a lovely grin...”

 

Does his eyes looks more warm all of sudden ? Phichit isn't sure and, like he said before, he doesn't want to read too much into it. He clears his throath, puts on a wide innocent smile and finishes his speech.

 

“So ? What do you think ?”

 

“I think Yuuri is really lucky to have you as his best friend.”

 

Chris's gaze has turned less playful, more tender, and Phichit feels a pleasing sensation bubbling his in chest. Both because of the compliment and the gaze.

 

“Aww aren't you cute ! Well I guess you're not too bad for Viktor either !”

 

Chris looks wounded at his retort. His hand dramatically reaches for his chest, gripping the fabric.

 

“Not too bad ?! I am a gift Phichit ! A present sent by the gods ! The only one able to endure Viktor's texts at 5 AM when he wants to gush about how cutely Yuuri drool on the pillow ! With pictures to prove it ! I deserve a gold medal, if not for my skating then for putting up with this lovesick fool since the moment your shameless best friend stole his heart by poledancing on MY thighs, mine Phichit ! I am the one who revealed all this Eros, I deserve...”

 

Phichit is giggling helplessly by now. Chris has always been a drama queen and he would lie if he said he didn't love it.

 

“Okay, okay, you're right you're an excellent best friend !”

 

He admits it. Even if dealing with Yuuri's anxiety can be complicated he doesn't envy Chris. Except for the fact that his phone must be full of juicy material, ideal for blackmail and teasing.

 

“The best ! The only one able to keep Viktor from posting a pic of himself sporting the new laced thong Yuuri bought him on instagram ! The only one...”

 

“Chris ! I got it !”

 

He's never going to calm down if Chris continues. He wipes the few tears gathering in his eyes and looks up at Chris, ready to say something. But his friend is gazing at him with a strange, pensive look. And a soft smile that coats Phichit in a strange sensation of warmth.

 

“...Can I kiss you ?”

 

He freezes for some seconds, maybe more because Chris is stepping back, looking contrite, like he's ready to apologize. Before he can Phichit grabs his collar and drag him down. Their lips collide messily. It's warm, soft, sweet. It makes a shiver run through his spine. Arms circle his waist and his own slip around Chris's broad shoulders. They seek each other's mouth, their lips pressing together, and it's a nice feeling, one Phichit never felt before, not just from kissing. There's no heat, just tenderness and wonder. When they finally stop, Chris looks enthralled. Phichit feels the same. They stare at the other for some minutes, slightly panting, similar smiles on their swollen lips. Not quite fully realizing what is happening exactly for his part. Phichit straightens Chris's collar and try to regain some composure but his mind is screaming in surprise and joy. But he has to keep it in, for now at least. They have a best man's speech to do after all, he should focuses.

 

“...We should go back maybe ? You know I have an amazing speech to give and people to embarrass with all these funny anecdotes..”

 

Chris nods and presents his arm once again. He looks so calm in spite of his smile and flushed cheeks. Phichit envies him a little, he is overexcited right now and it must shows on his face. Well he'll use the fact that he's giving a speech at his best friend's wedding as an excuse to explain why he looks ready to shout and jump around. Chris leads him out of the room and Phichit feels so light he wouldn't be surprised if he started to float.

 

~

 

Phichit frowns. His camera is slightly shaking and he can't have that. The wedding's videos have to be perfect.

 

“There's only these two to actually do their first wedding dance on ice.”

 

Chris's voice caresses his ear and he nearly jumps in surprise. But a grin quickly spread on his face as he feels the man lean against his back. He's not sure about what is happening yet but he gladly welcome the contact.

 

“Hmmm..You don't like it ? I find it terribly romantic.”

 

Viktor and Yuuri are sliding on the frozen lake situated behind the hotel, their black suits contrasting with the white landscape. Snowflakes are even falling to complete the enchanting scene. Stammi Vicino is softly playing in the background and they both never looked so happy. They avoided the mess after all.

 

“I love it. But it's february and bloody cold.”

 

“Tell me about it, I'm trying my best to hold still but my hands are starting to shake.”

 

A moment of silence. Then he's envelopped in something warm. Chris has opened the coat he grabbed before going out and he's pulling Phichit against his chest. He doesn't mind, not when the coat, Chris and this one's breath on his neck are keeping him from shaking and catching a cold.

 

“Is that okay ?”

 

“More than welcome.”

 

He leans back into the delightful sensation. The camera is still now and he grins victoriously.

 

“Feeling better ?”

 

“Much. Thank you.”

 

He wants to ask questions, so much questions. But somehow he has the feeling that he should keep them for later and just go with the flow, enjoy the night and Chris's company. Plus the camera is recording. He doesn't want Yuuri to have blackmail material, that's Phichit's privilege.

 

~

 

“Would their majesty, the selfie king, do me the honor to leave their camera for some minutes and dance with me ?”

 

Chris is presenting his arm for the umpteenth time today but this time Phichit knows he's not reading too much into it. However he is extremely busy recording all the wild things happening on the dancefloor. The dilemna is real.

 

“Oh, well, I don't know, I already have a pleasant partner here, my favorite actually !”

 

He teases a little and laughs in front of Chris's offended gasp. But his mirth is cut short when someone takes his beloved camera away.

 

“Got it !”

 

“Guang-Hong ! How dare you stealing my bae like this ?”

 

The man is smirking and Phichit suddenly regrets the time where he was still young and innocent.

 

“You'll survive ! Go now, go have fun while you're young !”

 

“Guang-Hong you're younger than me, Leo shouldn't let you watch so many cheesy american movies with such terrible lines.”

 

Guang-Hong sticks out his tongue but then his expression softens up.

 

“Hush and go ! I'll take care of your bae.”

 

Before Phichit can protest, he runs away, skipping toward Leo who grabs him by the waist and give him a kiss. These two are the cutest and Phichit is so delighted to see this but also almost jealous. But then Chris's hand is on his own waist and he grins so widely he's afraid he'll stay stuck like this.

 

“You don't have to accept if you don't want to dance you know.”

 

“Oh I love to dance and I don't mind at all dancing with you. I'm just a camera whore who's afraid to miss a spectacular event...Like this one ! Oh my god ! I knew it ! I knew there was something there !”

 

Chris looks above his shoulder to see what is making him shout like this. Yurio and Otabek are dancing together in a corner. Slow dancing. Eyes closed and forehead pressed together. Chris smiles but shakes his head.

 

“I don't think Yurio would like you to commemorate this moment.”

 

“Like you're one to talk about what is acceptable to film or post on social media.”

 

Phichit pouts but he knows he's right. Yurio would be mortified and he would regret it. Plus he can see Mila and Sara taking photos of them so he's not too disappointed, he'll just have to nicely ask them to share these outrageous pictures with him.

 

“Hey I prevented Viktor from offering the sight of his ass in a thong to the world, remember ?”

 

It brings a smile back on his face as he imagines the vision.

 

“And we will all thank you for this til the end of time, especially Yurio.”

 

Chris laughs, a deep, smooth laugh that envelop Phichit and makes him want to kiss the man again. But he's not sure about how far they should go for now, in public at least. So he just takes Chris's hands and leads him to the dancefloor.

 

“Now let's dance.”

 

They join the other dancers, the rhythm is slow, the melody suave. They naturally takes a languid pace, pressing their bodies together, their faces so close their noses are practically brushing. Lost in the crowd of people, too joyous or drunk to notice them, Phichit has rarely ever felt this good.

 

~

 

“I can't believe you managed to make Yuuri climb on a pole once again. And on Intoxicated at that ! Did you mess with the playlist Leo carefully did ?”

 

It's five in the morning and they're staggering up the stairs, Chris insisted to escort him back to his room but Phichit starts to think he's the one who needs to be escorted. The alcohol and the exercise exhausted him and he's leaning against Phichit. Not that he minds, really.

 

“Me ? Never !”

 

Phichit isn't convinced and Chris notices it, sighing in defeat.

 

“...Okay maybe a little but with Leo's blessing, I swear !”

 

Phichit giggles and starts to hum the song they played during this wonderful poledance show. Naturally, the lyrics start to pour out of his mouth.

 

“I'm surprised you remember this song so well.”

 

Chris does sound surprised. And something else. Charmed maybe ? He can't tell if it's because of him though, Chris often sounds charmed or charming for no particular reason.

 

“Are you kidding ? Seeing you skating on this was certainly part of my late sexual awakening !”

 

He doesn't think before saying that but when he sees how Chris looks at him, he doesn't regret. After all it's the truth and he has always been an honest person.

 

“Really ?”

 

A playful smirk grace his lips.

 

“You had one of the nicest bubble butt I ever saw in my whole life, it haunted me, I was outraged I wasn't able to take a decent picture of it to put it on my instagram.”

 

His mischevious smile is mirrored on Chris's face.

 

“If you had asked nicely I would certainly have taken the pose for you, you know ?”

 

“Really ? You would have pressed your buttcheeks together just for my camera ?”

 

He's laughing but Chris looks half-serious.

 

“Maybe. You were cute too back then, can't say you didn't catch my eyes. I would have liked to know the feeling was reciprocated.”

 

Phichit quirks an interested eyebrow. Chris's arm has slipped around his waist, it's pleasant.

 

“Oh ? You would have made a move then ?”

 

“Maybe not, you were still a baby after all, dreaming about ice shows and ridiculous hamster hats !”

 

How dare he ! The seductive, teasing mood vanish as Phichit gasps in outrage.

 

“I still think they're the best ! And my ice show is a success even if you and Yuuri convinced me to remove them from it !”

 

Chris's laughs and for that Phichit gives him a light shove. It's all in good humour though and soon they're both smiling again, walking side by side until they reach Phichit's room.

 

“Here we are, mon ami. Then, I'll bide you goodnight.”

 

Chris takes his hand, lift it to his mouth to press a light kiss on it. Phichit's chest swell. He doesn't want Chris to leave, he wants to keep him in his arms all night long and fall asleep to the sound of his suave voice. It sounds awfully cliché but he's a bit drunk and high on the sensations Chris's gaze is giving him.

 

“Think you'll be able to walk back to your room ?”

 

“I'll do my worst. Can't be harder than pole dancing.”

 

He's heavily leaning against the doorframe now and Phichit don't want to find him passed out in the stairs in the morning. That's what he tells himself at least.

 

“Do you prefer sleeping here ? And by this I really mean sleeping.”

 

They're too drunk to do more and Phichit has questions to ask before going further. But merely sleeping together really does sound lovely right now. Chris seems to think the same as he sighs in relief and offers him a grateful smile. He leans down and Phichit wonder if he's going to kiss him for a second, but he just press their foreheads together.

 

“That would be lovely if you don't mind.”

 

Phichit hesitates. But eventually indulge himself and gives him a quick, tentative peck. Long enough to convey his fondness, not long enough to imply he might want more. Chris gives him one in return and he sighs in delight. Its brief and light but so good at the same time. He guides Chris into the room and makes him sit on the bed. He strips down to his underwear, wondering quickly if Chris would take this for an invitation. But he knows the man, he won't do anything against his will, so his worries vanish immediately. When he turns around Chris is fighting with his buttons and Phichit has to keep himself from laughing.

 

“Okay let me help you.”

 

He quickly unbutton his shirt and Chris, the drama-queen, immediately takes the opportunity to make a scene. Once his shirt discarded, he throws himself back on the sheets, gasping. A hand dramatically cover his face, like he's going to faint, he's the very picture of the frightened damsel.

 

“Oh my but mister Chulanont you promised we would only sleep ! What kind of trap have you dragged me into ? Oh I am helpless under your cruel and dexterous fingers, may God preserve my purity !”

 

How can Phichit not laugh at this, this man is overly dramatic and he loves it.

 

“Alcohol doesn't affect your theatricality does it ?”

 

“Admit it, you love it.”

 

He doesn't answer but his grin is telling everything. Chris get out of his pants and pull him down on the mattress. They struggle a little to slip under the covers, their warm skin brushing together, their lips too. Nothing heated, just playful and tender. It should feel a little weird, cuddling with Chris in bed in nothing but their underwears when they just kissed a few hours ago. But then he doesn't truly care. Everything is comfy and sweet and it's all that matters for his hazy mind. Chris is on his back and Phichit tucked against his side, his head resting on his shoulder, one arm thrown across his chest. Chris's reaches for his hand and his thumb starts to caress it. The motion apease him somehow. They're looking at each other and, while his mind is slowly turning off, he still has the energy to contemplate the man's face. It's beautiful, a nice sight before falling asleep.

 

“You have such long eyelashes...”

 

His observation makes Chris smile. His own eyes are heavy and when he answers he sounds exhausted, barely able to talk.

 

“And you...such thick eyebrows.”

 

Phichit raises such thick eyebrows.

 

“How am I supposed to take it ?”

 

“...From behind ?”

 

He's shaking with silent laughter as Chris smirks at him.

 

“For god's sake Chris...”

 

They go back to being silent. Phichit closes his eyes and nuzzles against Chris's neck. He smells of parfume and sweat, he find the combination oddly nice. Chris's caresses, the rising of his chest, the sound of his breath are echoing his own and it slowly lull him to sleep. He's happy, really happy. They still didn't talk about what this is exactly but for now it feels great and Phichit is soaking in the feeling. His hand starts to trace some circles on Chris's chest. Fingers catch some hair, play with them, they're soft.

 

“This feels nice.”

 

Chris sighs and Phichit is a bit surprised, he thought he had already fallen asleep. He doesn't have the courage to open his eyes, his eyelids feels too heavy and Morpheus is starting to embrace him.

 

“Playing with your chest hair ?”

 

His mumbles are somehow coherent.

 

“You against me, just cuddling, touching without rush or particular heat. It just feels nice...Comfortable. Careful, I could easily get used to it.”

 

Chris sounds different than usual. More serene but...vulnerable also. Like he's letting walls coming down, a little. But he doesn't have the opportunity to think too much about it. His mind slips away as he answers.

 

“Yah, me too...”

 

~

 

“Hmmmmnwhat...”

 

Something is making an awful noise, one that wake him up way too early for his tastes.

 

“Don't move, I'll go get it.”

 

...This is Chris's voice ? Why is Chris...Oh right. A slow smile spread on his lips. He feels the sheets shift and the other man slip out of the bed.

 

“Mthanks...”

 

Something brushes his cheek and his smile widens. He rolls around in bed, eyes still closed. He's not going to get up. Nope. Chris is going to tell the person knocking on their door that they can pass by later and then he will join him in bed and they will cuddle all day long and...

 

“Hello there Yuuri.”

 

...Okay change of plans. He keeps himself from groaning. It's his best friend, his very best friend and it's not because he's ruining a potentially awesome cuddle session with the man Phichit has been attracted to for a while that he shouldn't be here for him. So he painfully opens his eyes and sit up.

 

“C-Chris ?! Oh, I'm sorry I was sure it was Phichit's room I must have made a mistake..”

 

He can only see Chris from here and the mischevious smile on his face makes him giggle. He's going to mess around with Yuuri and this is going to be fun. Just what he needs to feel better after such a rough waking up.

 

“This is Phichit's room in fact. But he wasn't able to get up so I opened in his place.”

 

“What do you mean he's not able to get up ?”

 

Oh dear does Yuuri sounds suspicious. Phichit has to bit his lip to restrain his laugh, he can already imagine his friend's face as his mind elaborates billions of terrible scenarios...

 

“Oooooh you know Yuuri...Sometimes I can be really passionate and thorough and despise his great determination even Phichit can't handle my...”

 

Phichit decides to take pity on his friend, after all this is his wedding, he can spare him for this time. So he walks to the door and lightly shoves Chris. This one shrugs innocently.

 

“Stop traumatizing my best friend. Hey Yuuri, why are you knocking on my door so early in the morning ?”

 

Yuuri is in the doorframe, eyes wide and cheeks reddening by the minute. That's when Phichit notices both Chris and him are still in their underwears and after what Chris said...Well Yuuri is practically fuming with embarassment. Yet he manages not to stutter too much as he answers.

 

“It's past noon.”

 

Phichit gives him a deadpan look.

 

“That's what I said.”

 

But he's a good soul and he knows that if Yuuri came here it must be for a good reason. He looks nervous and it's not only because he caught him and Chris like this. So, as the wonderful best friend he is, he dresses himself up, gives Chris a kiss, which makes Yuuri gasp, and follows this one in a nearby coffeeshop down the road. Food is provided in the hotel but he guesses that Yuuri needs to get away for a reason. He's not going to question his ways to deal with his anxiety. As they sit in a corner, Yuuri stares at him, fidgeting. Phichit patiently waits for him to talk and explain himself.

 

“Soooo...You and Chris ?”

 

Oh so he's trying to change the subject now ? Fine, Phichit can play too.

 

“Me and Chris ?”

 

He sips his coffee with a shit-eating smile. Yuuri groans and gives him a dark look but he's far from impressed. He's almost as terrifying as one of his hamster.

 

“Don't play dumb with me Phichit, what happened ? Did you two...?”

 

“Nah we were too drunk and tired to do anything.”

 

Yuuri takes a sip of his coffee, his cheeks slightly flushed. He looks like he want to ask tons of questions but is afraid of minding someone's else's business. Typical Yuuri.

 

“..I never knew you had a crush on him.”

 

“Well I might have only realized it recently...He's been a great friend for some years, I always found him hot but I didn't think too much about it until recently and last night it just...happened.”

 

There's not much more to tell to be honest. And he's okay with that, sure everything happened a bit suddenly and Phichit feels like he should have a conversation with Chris about where this is going but he's not really worried about it. He just knows that it feels great and for him this is what matters the most. Plus there are more important things to talk about, like why did Yuuri drag him into this coffee and seemed so anxious some minutes ago ?

 

“And are you two together now ?”

 

“Dunno. I thought I would talk about it with him in the morning but a certain someone knocked on my door before I was even awake and dragged me into a coffee without telling me the reason. So ? Are you going to tell me why you're not in bed with Viktor enjoying your first morning as a married couple with kisses and corsets ?”

 

Yuuri chokes on his drink and Phichit is happy to see that some things never change. Despise all the Eros his friend manages to show during competitions or poledance sessions, he's still a poor blushing boy at heart.

 

“Oh my god I'm going to kill Chris.”

 

“Hey, let me get laid first !”

 

Phichit snickers. Yuuri sends him a glare but the effect is ruined by the impressive blush spread on his face. But eventually he softens up and starts to talk about what is bothering his mind. His tone is nervous and he talks quickly, too quickly, betraying his anxious state.

 

“..I don't know...I woke up before Viktor and I took a look around and we were in this luxurious room with tons of gifts around the bed and then I looked at Viktor and his perfect sleeping face and...then at our rings and suddenly I realized I had everything I had ever wanted and I was so happy that it scared me for a moment and I just needed some air and I just can't realize that...”

 

Wow. All that ? Phichit should have seen it coming, it is Yuuri after all. He gives his friend a reassuring smile and reaches for his hand, trying to help him calm down. Once he seems less likely to start hyperventilating, Phichit encourages him to continue.

 

“Can't realize that ?”

 

Yuuri looks lost in his thought for a moment and then his eyes widen comically and he gasp.

 

“...That I'm married. Oh my god Phichit I'm married. I'm married to Viktor Nikiforov and life is so perfect that it's terrifying. Phichit am I dreaming ? Am I really married ?”

 

...oh dear god, what is he going to do with a best friend like this ? He smiles fondly but decides that some teasing can't be bad. After all his dork of a friend dragged him out of bed because he's having a panick attack about being married to the man of his dream.

 

“No you fell at your second GPF and you're in a coma since then.”

 

Yuuri pales and Phichit realizes his mistake when he starts to take deep breathes.

 

“Oh god Yuuri I was joking ! You're not in a coma ! Yes, you're married ! With the most childish and conceited person I know but yes you're married.”

 

His friend seems to hear him and progressively calms down. Then he blinks owlishly at him and a small, hesitant smile appears on his face as his eyes sparkles with awe.

 

“...I'm married. I'm married. I'm married ! Oh my god I'm married, I'm married, I'm married !”

 

Yuuri does not realize he has yelled the last phrase until the other clients and the employees starts to cheer and applaude. He yelps, blushing again with embarassment and hides his face inside his cup of coffee. Phichit giggles at the whole scene and Yuuri kicks him under the table. But it doesn't affect his smile, his friend sounded so ecstatic right now and he can only be happy for him.

 

“Yes you are so now can we go back to the hotel before Viktor starts to believe we eloped together ? And stop drinking coffee, you're almost hyperventilating.”

 

~

 

 

“We'll never be short of drama with these two around.”

 

Phichit observes Viktor and Yuuri whispering to each other before sharing a long, long, loooong embrace. Yurio passes by and makes a barfing sound. Phichit's eyes narrows and he tells himself he really have to ask Mila and Sara for the compromising photos.

 

“You arrived just in time. Viktor was about to send an Amber Alert.”

 

Chris is also looking at the couple, shaking his head with a fond expression as they leave the room and climb up the stairs, certainly going to their private suite. Once again they're going to solve everything with kisses and praises. Phichit turns toward Chris with an apologetic smile.

 

“Sorry for leaving like this by the way.”

 

Chris shrugs, not looking bothered at all.

 

“Don't sweat it, it's cute how you always take care of Yuuri.”

 

“Well he took care of me first, I owe him.”

 

The other man gives him a wondering look.

 

“You have no idea how wild my Detroit college years were. Yuuri spent his time buying aspirin and making me chicken soup even before we became friends. He also helped me to hide my hamsters from the landlord and for that I am eternally in his debt.”

 

Chris chuckles softly and slip one arm around his waist, leading him out of the great hall where everyone else is taking lunch. Phichit wonders why but he's not protesting. Plus if they get away from people they can kiss as much as they want and he's not complaining about that. They're walking down the corridor leading to a more private, secluded area.

 

“Did you eat something ?”

 

“Nope, just got coffee in order to deal with Yuuri's nonsense.”

 

Chris nods as they walk into a large yet empty room. It has a fireplace and some comfy couches. Large windows open on the beautiful winter landscape. And on the coffee table, just before the couch that's facing the fireplace, there is a big trail with food on it. The whole scene looks like it came out from the couple destination's section of a magazine.

 

“Well if you're hungry I ordered some things.”

 

Chris gives him his most charming smile. Phichit lets out a loud squeal of delight. This man knows how to woo his way into his heart : romantic setting and food, he's sold.

 

“Oh my god ! Croissants and hot chocolate ! I could kiss you !”

 

“Don't refrain yourself.”

 

And so he does not. He plants a big kiss on Chris's lips before he leaps onto the couch and snatches a croissant. The other man joins him, with more elegance of course, this is Chris they're talking about. As they start eating the atmosphere is nice and confortable. Phichit briefly explains what happened in the coffeeshop and Chris laughs loudly at the story. And then they breach another kind of subject. Phichit is stuffing is mouth with croissant while Chris is sipping hot chocolate when he decides it's time to talk about all of this.

 

“So, I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do about...this. Us. Because, even if I greatly appreciate the kisses and the cuddles, it was a bit unexpected.”

 

Chris raises an eyebrow but don't say a thing, waiting for him to finish.

 

“I mean I always found you hot and yes I might have had a crush on you but I didn't think this would be a possibility. But I'm glad it happened ! I'm really glad ! And I'd like to try something if you want to ! So ? What about you ?”

 

He gives Chris a wide smile. He's not infatuated enough to have a heartbreak if he says it's nothing more than physical and platonic. He will accept it and he thinks he's okay with that. But he kind of hopes they can try something else and that Chris is as curious as him at the prospect of starting a more serious relationship. The man leans back and merely smiles at him, calm and amused by his overexcited state it seems. Phichit is almost bouncing on the couch and still grinning and yes maybe he should stop calling Viktor childish because he's no better sometimes but well. Chris stares at him for some seconds, pensive. Then he tenses a little which surprise Phichit, he has rarely, if never, seen him as nothing but relaxed and collected.

 

“Well, I've been attracted to you for some times now. But I never took it too seriously until some months ago. When we started to talk all the time about the wedding and our idiotic best friends and we started to exchange private selfies. And when I saw you in your suit, eyes sparkling and a wide smile on your face and you delivered this adorable speech I just...I felt the need to try something. So if you feel the same maybe we could spend more time together, just the two of us, and see if we work together as a couple ?”

 

Yes. Yes that does sound good, perfect even. And to think he doubted Chris wanted more than a fling, listening to him he sounds so...endeared. Hopeful even. And his cheeks are slightly flushed which is utterly adorable and makes him think that he might be way more enamored than Phichit thought. It makes him blush a little too. How has he not seen this sooner ? Was Chris worried to tell him, to make a move ? Was he anxious at the idea that Phichit might be the one who only wanted something casual and platonic ? Oh this is just ridiculous and terribly cute. A surge of affection submerges him and he scoots closer and presses himself against Chris. This one passes an arm around his shoulder and drags him closer, practically on his lap. Chris smiles gently at him, happy and a little bit relieved. He wants to cuddle him til the end of times. It feels great...Just as great as last night.

 

“I would like that...When is your flight ?”

 

He's suddenly worried. What if Chris is leaving too soon ? He can't just let that happen, he wants to enjoy this feeling longer while its at its peak.

 

“At the end of the week, I planned to visit the area...Though I might need a guide, if you would oblige.”

 

Oh Phichit would be extremely happy to oblige, indeed.

 

“Well it's not as romantic as Venice or Paris..”

 

He thinks he better warn him. Detroit and it's surrounding are nice and he knows tons of nice places and good restaurant but it's not exactly the perfect destination for...couples. Oh it's strange to say it but at the same time he wants to get used to it. Really.

 

“Oh believe me Paris is overrated.”

 

Chris snorts, a little bit disdainfully and Phichit giggles at his grimace.

 

“..Well I'll be glad to take you to all the nice places I know.”

 

Chris thanks him for his kindness and Phichit tells him he'lls have all the time to shows his gratitude. To which Chris answers by a seductive wink and a promising look. And then, just when Phichit thinks he can't be any more excited, he adds something.

 

“...And what do you think about some vacations in Switzerland after this ? No matter if this work out or not. I'll be really happy to have you over as a friend or as a lover.”

 

Phichit is happy to hear him says this but he's confident. This is going to work. He knows it. The way Chris smiles at him is a guarantee of it. They have known each other for years, they adore each other, they get along perfectly, there's no reason it can't work. Chris looks already enamored if he's not imagining things and Phichit feels like he's falling quickly and deeply too. Maybe this is his wild optimism that's talking but who cares, he's so high on joy and so full of energy he thinks he could take over the world, create three more ice shows and build a giant castle specially made for his hamsters.

 

“Really ?! Could we go skiing ?! And visit a chocolate factory ?!”

 

“Anything you want.”

 

Oh god. Chris could starts to sing _I Will Show You The World_ and he wouldn't be surprised.

 

“Oh my god I could kiss you ! Can I kiss you ? I really want to kiss you !”

 

And this time it's Chris who indulge and leans down to capture his lips. The kiss seems different, more demanding, but it pleases Phichit all the same and he respond with as much passion. Chris tastes like chocolate and happiness and he wants to suck every last drop of this flavour. He has a good feeling about this, truly.

 

“Perfect pose ! Congrats !”

 

They jump, breaking off the marvelous kiss, and Phichit immediately turns toward the doorway, eyes wide. He can't hide his surprise when Guang Hong comes out of his hideout, a large plant beside the entrance, with a smug smile on his lips. Phichit gasp.

 

“Guang-Hong ! Did you sneak up on us ?! I didn't hear you coming !”

 

“I learned from the best !”

 

He winks and then Phichit notices his phone in his hands.

 

“Did you just take a picture of us kissing ?!”

 

“Yep and I'm sending it to Leo.”

 

Phichit gasp. Again. He's never felt this betrayed, not by his sweet summer child at least.

 

“What ?! Don't you have any respect for our privacy ? I'm wounded, I thought we were friends !”

 

Beside him Chris adopt a scandalized expression too. He doesn't look angry though, which is not surprising because Chris isn't an angry person but still, it's a good thing. He would hate the mood to be spoiled.

 

“I'm shocked Guang-Hong, you looked like such a sweet child..”

 

Despise his words, Chris sounds more amused than disappointed. Guang-Hong merely winks at them, typing something on his phone. Then he points an accusing finger at Phichit whose hand immediately fly to his chest. Who ? Him ? What has he done ?

 

“Consider it as a revenge for the video edit you did and posted when me and Leo came out. Now you know what will happen the moment Chris and you announce you're dating.”

 

Oh..Oh right. The famous video edit where he showed all the photos and videos of Leo and Guang-Hong being oblivious dorks in love. It was the cutest thing really and he got like thousands of likes for it so he doesn't regret a thing. Even if his friends were blushing so hard he had been afraid they were going to overheat and pass out. Even if they ignored him for weeks after that. But well. To-ta-lly worth it.

 

“...At least send it to me too ! I want to see if we are photogenic while kissing !”

 

Chris chuckles beside him and he tightens his hold around his waist. Guang-Hong merely shrugs, a mischevious smile on his lips as he turns heels.

 

“Nope ! You'll have to check my Instagram, like everyone else !”

 

“Guang-Hooooong....”

 

His friend doesn't yield in front of his whining and disappear in the corridor, humming happily. Phichit groans and swear he will never initiate someone to SNS ever again...Then he turns toward Chris, a small pout on his lips, hoping he's not too bothered by all of this.

 

“Do you mind if a photo of us kissing end up on instagram if our relationship become official ?”

 

Chris smiles warmly and shakes his head. His hand sneaks behind Phichit's nape. Then he leans down, peck him on the lips and whispers against them.

 

“Well I do hope we'll post a ton of kissing selfies if we become officials.”

 

Phichit's eyes sparkles. What kind of question is that ?

 

“Have you forgotten who you're talking to ? Of course we will ! The best !”

 

Yep. He has a really good feeling about this he tells himself as Chris peppers his neck with kisses, making him giggles helplessly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I wish you a happy new year, may 2017 be better, love you all <3


End file.
